


Taking the Plunge

by killers_on_mondays (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble Collection, F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/killers_on_mondays
Summary: Morefem!Hannigram drabbles.





	1. Day 9

**Author's Note:**

> As I had threatened elsewhere, I switched names for our genderbent Hannibal once again.

The couch was comfortable. Good enough that in another life she could have cuddled and shared tea with her wife on it.  
Only a distraught voice shattered the illusion.  
"Disinfecting the wound," Will replied and finished off her glass.  
Cordelia sighed and settled down next to her, an arm's length away.  
"I'm concerned, Will."  
"The alcoholic worrying about the other alcoholic's drinking habits."  
"I'm not reliant on it."  
"Yeah, right. There are other things you need."  
"You know where you can find me," she said instead of taking the bait and left the room—perhaps to prepare an early lunch.


	2. Day 465

She wouldn't call the emotion emerging, as the image of the bound man in the basement came, “pity”, or even “sympathy” for his plight. Perhaps a smidgen of kinship.

It was anger directed at Cordelia for not informing her.

Will was obviously aware but she couldn’t have known that Cordelia would go this far under the guise of “creating a foie gras according to French standards”. In the end, she should have–should have braced herself for the sight of a throat flexing around a metal tube–and she would have been angrier if the prickling righteousness didn’t damp it.


	3. Day 344

For some reason, there were tulips on the table. Will ignored them, concentrated on the Eggs Benedict on her plate. It was good.  
Too good to be sustainable.  
"Would you stop?" Cordelia looked up from the article she was reading. "If I asked you to?"  
"Do you want me to?"   
"It's hypothetical."  
"Then I don’t see the merit of discussing it."  
"Afraid you might scare me away?"  
"Only if there is no possibility to sway you."  
Another bite disappeared in Will's mouth and despite all her knowledge, she hoped.   
Another good 30 or 40 years, a little peace for them.


	4. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My emotional state became enough of a hassle to warrant a drabble.

“Don’t touch me.” _And don’t ask me to touch you._

She slammed the door in Cordelia’s face but it muffled her attempt at reasoning with Will only slightly. Well, it was better than nothing. (Considering how small the place they occupied was, it felt almost too much like a concession to have her own room.)

 

She slumped onto the bed and eyed the array of pills on the night table. Enough to make the healing process easier but not sufficient for any stupid stunts she might be tempted to pull. Will snorted.

When had the good doctor become so concerned?


	5. Day 359

It was startling how she was asleep one moment and wide awake the next. That she was confused about her surroundings didn’t ease her alarm, neither did how easily the exercise came to her.  
_My name is Will Graham, I'm in Messina and the time is_ –  
The digital clock on the nightstand read _2.34 a.m._  
"Will?"  
"You're a light sleeper, huh?"  
"A product of habit. Why are _you_ awake?"  
She wanted to shrug, which was difficult lying down with the bulk of a person's weight on top, so Will tried to articulate one.  
"Perhaps for a similar reason."


	6. Day 437

Upon hearing the whistle, Cordelia's grip tightened. Will resisted squeezing back and shook her head instead.   
She might not like it but that didn’t justify going after the guy and Cordelia’s style was too recognisable to let her attempt anything on her own. Cordelia scowled, nonetheless, loosened her clutch on Will's arm.   
"Do you find enjoyment in my misery?"  
"You’re not miserable." And while she still refused to say it out lout, Will wasn’t either. They had their fair share of fights (thankfully, none involving lasting damage) but eventually, there was peace–  
as well as dread for things to come.


	7. Day 638

Although the guy was closer to Cordelia's age and Will was older than the girls which had been found so far, he was absolutely enthralled by Will's charm and her curves, as he demonstrated by dragging his hand over her ass and letting it rest there.  
Will tried hard to not smirk at the thought of what would happen to him as soon as Cordelia got _her_ hands on him. He might be big, big enough for them to resort to an ambush, but even men like him go down and then they would only have to worry about dinner.


	8. Day 153

"Do you really think that’s a good idea?"  
Cordelia didn’t look up from her shaving foam covered leg. "Have you acquired a fear of the ocean?"  
"No. Quit it." The bikini fit her well, she realised as she twirled the strap between her fingers. Still, the bathing suit would have been the more sensible choice. "Anyway, you’re being reckless." Will turned around and fixated Cordelia’s back. There might be water-proof makeup somewhere.  
"I recall you expressing a similar sentiment when we prepared Bedelia. Yet, you participated. Enthusiastically even."  
Will sighed. A day on the beach certainly seemed harmless in comparison.


	9. Day 1001

“Good morning, Will.”

“Morning.” In front of her usual place sat a plate with hash and biscuits. Apology food. “You’re not angry.”

“Do you want me to be?”

“No.” Poor bastard who crossed her that day. “But I was gone for a month.”

“Which was rash of you. We should have discussed the matter; I felt distraught.”

 

“What did you do?”

No reply.

 

“Who am I eating?”

Still nothing. Will found herself walking over to the counter. “Who–?”

Cordelia looked up, eyes ironhard.

And the only question to ask was whether there was one more orphan in the world now.


	10. Day 798

"Fuck." The extent of the burn was unexpected, stretching from just below the knee to above the ankle.  
"It is still preferable to what he had planned; he seemed rather inclined to bite into the Achilles tendon."  
Great.  
"Guess I need a haircut." And a gun—although she knew that, even if the laws weren’t as stringent, Cordelia would disapprove. Being true to yourself was more important than any safety concerns after all.  
"Do you now?"  
"That had been before a rabid killer made a grab for it. So, do you still want to take a blade to my head?"


End file.
